


I'm a Rover

by yeska_noka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Fujigaya teases way more than either he or Yokoo can take.
Relationships: Fujigaya Taisuke/Yokoo Wataru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I'm a Rover

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was WataTai, sex in the back of a stolen rover. This isn't a rover, and it isn't stolen, but I figured it's the thought that counts. Hooray for new fic?

Fujigaya has been teasing him _the entire trip back_ from their filming location. And it was not close. It’s just the two of them in the back seat of the van, the other members spread out in the rows and seats in front of them, napping, watching things on their phone. Kitayama is sitting up front and chatting with their driver. 

But Fujigaya. Fujigaya is back here with Yokoo and he has been whispering and touching, fleetingly, distractingly, obviously, for over an hour. Yokoo is turned on and _fed up_ with him, wants him to stop and doesn’t want him to stop at all, and when they finally pull to a stop in the garage of the studio building and it’s announced that they have thirty-five minutes to relax until meeting time, Yokoo makes up his mind. 

The others each make their way out of the van and head inside, but Yokoo grabs Fujigaya’s arm before he gets further than the row in front of them. 

“And just where do you think you’re going?”

Fujigaya turns to look at him, confused. “Inside? Like everyone else?”

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” Yokoo tells him, and pulls him back to sit heavily on the rear seat next to him. Fujigaya looks startled, but doesn’t fight him. “I think you’re going to finish what you started.”

Fujigaya’s eyes widen at that, but Yokoo raises fingers to his lips to stop him before he can get out a word. Usually, when Fujigaya teases, it means a good night ahead for both of them. But Yokoo can only be so patient, and Fujigaya has pushed him entirely too far and it’s still far too early. If Fujigaya thinks he’s sitting through an entire meeting and then running through a whole filming rehearsal first… 

Yokoo won’t _really_ push him, not if he’s too uncomfortable with it, but judging by the way Fujigaya just watches him, not pulling away, Yokoo has all the permission he needs to take charge. He slides his fingers more playfully across Fujigaya’s lips. 

“Wanna put that mouth of yours to good use?” he asks, and Fujigaya’s eyes go darker, even in the dim lighting. 

“Okay,” he mumbles against Yokoo’s fingers, and then he’s shifting down to the floor between the two seats in front of them. The ease with which he goes tells Yokoo that all of Fujigaya’s teasing has probably gotten him just as worked up. He reaches for Yokoo’s belt as soon as he’s on his knees. Yokoo doesn’t comment on it, just reaches to thread his fingers through Fujigaya’s hair and smiles while Fujigaya is distracted with getting Yokoo free from his clothing.

He must be even more aroused than Yokoo had thought, because he wastes no time, leaning down to take Yokoo into his mouth after just a few perfunctory strokes. Yokoo can feel Fujigaya’s groan more than hear it, which is a good thing, he thinks as he glances over. The door is still open from when the other members had exited, and although no one is likely to come looking for them in the next few minutes, they can’t afford to take things slow. 

They’ll have to be quiet, though. Yokoo has no problem with that - he bites the inside of his lip as Fujigaya gets more serious about sucking him off. It’s good, just like it always is, because Fujigaya knows exactly how he likes it. He can’t reach down in the cramped confines to get himself off at the same time, so he’s entirely focused on getting Yokoo off as quickly as possible. And quickly isn’t difficult to accomplish. Fujigaya is very talented with his mouth - it’s one of an infinite number of things Yokoo loves about him. 

“Feels so good, Taisuke,” he tells him quietly, playing with the strands of hair between his fingers. Fujigaya hums something around him in response, and Yokoo closes his eyes at how much better that feels. He does his best to keep his hips still, just guiding Fujigaya with his hands on his head, gentle, but it’s difficult not to snap up into that wet heat as he gets close. 

He tugs slightly on Fujigaya’s hair in warning. “Just a little more,” he murmurs, and Fujigaya sucks harder in response. Yokoo can feel the pleasure coiling in tight, feel himself tensing. He focuses on breathing so that he doesn’t make noise. “So close.”

He thrusts up slightly as it hits him, so good, and Fujigaya just goes with it, working him through until he relaxes back against the seat and pushes gently at Fujigaya’s head. 

“Ah, Taisuke,” he breathes. “So good.”

Fujigaya climbs up onto the seat next to him. “You’re not going to make me wait until we get home, are you?”

“Would serve you right if I did,” Yokoo points out, but he’s already moving to return the favor. He finishes tucking himself back in as Fujigaya stretches out on the back seat. He reaches to push up Fujigaya’s shirt, but gets pulled in closer instead. 

“Kiss me first,” Fujigaya demands, and then leans in so that Yokoo doesn’t have a choice either way. Not that he would have done anything differently. 

Fujigaya still tastes like him when Yokoo slides their tongues together, and he doesn’t mind one bit. Yokoo pulls away after a moment though, ignoring Fujigaya’s whine. 

“Later,” he tells him, working on Fujigaya’s belt as he lifts his shirt out the way. “We don’t have time for slow right now.” 

Fujigaya lets his head thunk back against the window with a soft whine of frustration, but he doesn’t argue. 

“Should have thought of that before you went in for all that teasing,” Yokoo points out, and finishes getting Fujigaya’s clothing out of the way. He’s already hard from said teasing and also from how much he enjoys sucking off Yokoo, so Yokoo is grateful for the head start. Fujigaya won’t take long like this. Still, he leans down to suck lightly at Fujigaya’s balls first, just to make him whine a bit more. His hips are already shifting into it, and Yokoo braces his forearms on Fujigaya’s thighs to keep him from squirming too much. “Cut that out, you.”

Fujigaya struggles not to get too vocal as Yokoo gets his mouth around him properly. He’s not the loud type, but his whines are pitched high and they carry, and no one needs to hear that echoing through the parking garage. Yokoo’s starting to worry about the time a little, and wraps his hand around Fujigaya to work him faster, sucking hard at his tip while he squeezes tight around him, and Fujigaya bucks his hips with a stifled moan, fingers clenching against the fabric of the seat. 

He ends up gasping in frustration, close and closer, but not quite there, and Yokoo half wonders if he’ll even be able to come like this, if his anxieties will let him get off in the back of a van with the door open in such a relatively public space. He glances up to look at him and Fujigaya has his eyes squeezed shut, a look of desperate concentration on his face as he writhes against Yokoo’s hold on him, but then he arches suddenly, breath held, and there’s a bitter tang as he releases across Yokoo’s tongue.

Yokoo cleans him up as best as he can. 

“You okay?” he asks, and Fujigaya just nods, looking wrung out. But there’s still heat in his eyes when he opens them to look at Yokoo. 

“But we’re doing things properly tonight, right?” he says, and Yokoo grins. 

Oh, definitely.


End file.
